oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Langston Eon
; | residence = | alias = Elon Lazarus (エロンラザロ, Eron Razaro) | epithet = Somber Lyricist (暗澹作詞家, Antan Sakushika) | jva = | Funi eva = | birth = May 19th | age = 29 | height = 188 cm; 6'2" | bounty = TBD | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Teiji Teiji no Mi | dfename = Spell-Spell Fruit | dfmeaning = Spelling | dftype = }} Langston Eon is a from the and of the Masquerade Pirates. Despite a reputation throughout the sea for being cold hearted, he is also a calm and collected individual with an appreciation for art and literature. A collector, he sails in pursuit of expensive pottery, paintings, and books to complete his collection. However, the means which he goes about obtaining new additions do not usually include paying as he has been known to gladly seize objects of interest. If he does intend to purchase art - his transactions ordinarily being with - the he pays with is mostly accumulated from raiding towns and other ships. Eon does not only collect art but likes to produce it as well. He is a poet with several anthologies published and available throughout the entire . As he is afraid that people will not read his work if they know it was written by a pirate, Eon writes his material under the pen name Elon Lazarus (エロンラザロ, Eron Razaro). It is also rumored that he ghostwrites and has written song for some popular idols. He has a casual and laid back demeanor even during battle and accredits his opponents for inspiring him with their techniques. Because of his transgressions and open artistic expression, he has earned the epithet of Somber Lyricist (暗澹作詞家, Antan Sakushika). Besides the usual affairs of piracy, Langston has extended his criminal activity into the field of entertainment. He uses his influence to fund the careers of other artists while drawing a hefty portion of their earnings. He has also been accused of kidnapping his competition on multiple accounts in hopes of widening the appeal of his own products by limiting other options. Appearance Langston is a tall dark skinned man with a smooth complexion and athletic, toned build. He has a relatively long and wide shaped face with prevalent features such as a nose with a narrow bridge and a wider tip. He has filled lips that are of a prominent width and, since his shades cover his dark brown eyes, he tends to be very expressive with them. Langston's signature trait, featured on the jolly roger of his crew's ship, is his thick hair which is of an uncommon purple color. As it is long in length, he wears it in dreadlocks which he either allows to dangle from his head freely or wears in a pony-tail to prevent them from obscuring his face. As he is prideful about his appearance he likes for his face to be clearly visible. The attire worn by Langston is regal in arrangement but bland in color. He wears a long black robe with a sleeveless white cover. On his feet are a pair of sandals with his feet being covered by a extraordinarily long pair of socks. Around his neck, adding some detail to his outfit, is an orange scarf which he ties in a strange fashion, its tail sticking upward behind his head and even extending above it. Giving his crew its name are his previously mentioned shades which are of a strange design. His purpose for wearing them is to add a degree of mystery to his person as he doesn't want others to "read his thoughts" through his eyes. Rather than resemble conventional glasses, Langston's shades are composed of a single long lense strapped around his eyes. They are silver as opposed to black. Personality Eon is purposely a hard person to figure out. He maintains a chill and composed persona at almost all times, never allowing stress to overwhelm him. He enjoys holding casual conversation with others and is quite charismatic as he seems to know when it is most appropriate to either compliment someone or stand his ground. Although he is widely portrayed as a ruthless pirate, he detests such judgments about himself and proclaims that he is not a bad man. Whether or not he tries to justify his more reprehensible actions is not easy to determine. He seldom shows regret for his heinous decisions and does enact force when necessary. However, he prefers to remain "civil" with others and resorts to violence as a last resort. What he defines as a last resort is ambiguous as he has been known to attack others for something as simple as spilling a drink on his pants. His mannerisms are proper and professional. Eon never refers to anyone by their forename with their being few exceptions. Those whose names he does not know will be addressed with appropriate honorifics. Nicknames are trivial and he considers them to be offensive - ironic since he uses an pseudonym to publish his works even if out of necessity. While one is in his person he prefers that they do not address him by any sort of alias. He believes that the usage of an alias is a way of showing shame to one's name and heritage. Eon is proud beyond arrogance to the point where his self-importance oozes. While he is not one to underestimate an enemy, he never sells himself sort either and will quickly remind others that he is a capable. As he is against using jeering remarks let alone profanity, Eon argues in a passive-aggressive way with his insults being indirect and his ill intent implied. There is no greater passion that Eon has than his devotion to art. Greatly valuing the freedom of expression - his main reasoning for despising the World Government being that they limit people's creativity with their doctrines - Eon looks to art as an escape from reality and as a way of relieving stress. He admires art of all kinds such as pottery, statues, woodcraft, painting, and his favorite of all which is creative writing. Intrigued by great stories, Eon will gladly listen to those who wish to inform him about their pasts. He looks to other people as a primary source of inspiration for his own works. When pirating through the seas, Eon makes sure to allocate some free time to as he finds observing people's natural interactions to be thought provoking. The members of his crew are his prime subjects and he keeps a secret compilation of notes about whatever quirks about them he finds interesting. When it comes to art, Eon preaches that there should be no boundaries or expectations. is the stye he best familiarizes with because he defines it as symbolic of true freedom. Although he is a man who rarely exhibits his frustration, preferring to keep his woes private, there is one peeve that furiously agitates - criticism of his own art. He considers his projects to the closest thing he has to children and will prioritize their reputation over the lives of his own crew members. He also considers the opinions of other people on art to be inferior to his own - another example of his arrogance. Likewise, Eon also becomes irate whenever someone questions his artistic expertise. He is willing to hear the input of others on any other matter but art. Want to tell him that he is doing a crappy job with operating his crew? Fine. Feel like letting him that his new favorite painting is noting but a bunch of splotches on a canvas? He'll make it his mission to force an apology. Art is just about the only thing that Eon takes seriously. Anything else is likely to viewed with a carefree outlook. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Teiji Teiji no Mi is a -type that gives Eon the ability to materialize and manipulate letters and other language characters such as punctuation marks within the air around him. The fruit is best used for communication purposes but because of restrictions the messages that are conveyed with it are often cryptic and at worst illegible. Obviously Eon does enjoy using the fruit to spread highly visible similes and metaphors, but he also has alternative and creative ways to use the fruit in combat. First, the letters he create with the fruit make perfect weapons. As he can freely move them around within his range after they are created, he can launch them at opponents as if they were throwing knives. Arranging his letters in an array of formations can also allow him to limit his opponent's mobility and even trap them if he is able to constrict them enough. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Relationships Quotes Major Battles Trivia *His surname is derived from poet . *According to the author, if he were from a place in the real world it would be . Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Masquerade Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters